The present invention pertains to a microstrip disc antenna and specifically to a microstrip disc antenna having a relatively broad bandwidth. Microstrip disc antennas typically have a relatively narrow bandwidth, as described in the comprehensive discussion and analysis of microstrip antennas in the periodical IEEE Transactions on Antennas and Propagations, January 1975, pages 90-93, entitled "Microstrip Antennas", written by John Q. Howell. Also, a short discussion of the bandwidth is included in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,623, entitled "Microstrip Antenna", issued to Lincoln H. Charlot, Jr., on Apr. 9, 1974, in which it is clear that the bandwidth of microstrip disc antennas is relatively small.